


Shattered Shards

by blackrose_17



Series: Beneath The Glass [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/M, Ianto Jones: Immortal, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A split decision changes fate’s course and test the gift Jack had given Ianto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Shards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the h_c bingo prompt: death. Unbeta’d so please forgive any mistakes.

Jack was worried, Ianto could tell by the stiffness of his body, his tension-filled shoulders and the fear lurking in his blue eyes.

 

No longer able to deny the strong urge in his body to comfort his lover, Ianto crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Jack and rested his chin on Jack’s shoulder. “Martha will be okay. From what you’ve told me about her, she’s a strong woman.” He whispered softly as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of Jack’s neck.

 

Like he usually does Jack relaxed into Ianto’s hold and let his lover sooth away his tension and worries. “I know Martha’s tough, but I can’t help but worry about her, she and her family were there for me after the Master’s and I couldn’t face them if I let anything happen to Martha,” he admitted quietly as he turned to face Ianto.

 

Smiling softly Ianto pressed a tender kiss against Jack’s lips. “We are going to do everything in our power to make sure Martha comes back safe, Owen most of all.” Ianto teased his lover.

 

It hadn’t escaped Ianto’s attention the way Owen had been showing off to Martha and the flirting she had done back, the tan line on Martha’s ring finger worried Ianto slightly, he hoped Owen wouldn’t end up being nothing more then a rebound but he hadn’t seen Owen’s eyes light up like that since Diane.

 

A low growl escaped Jack’s lips as a protective look entered his blue eyes. “Reminded me to have a talk with both of them about what I will do to them if they hurt one another.” Jack growled in a low rumble. He didn’t want to see either of them hurt, despite his attitude Owen had only opened his hear twice, to Katie and then to Diane and Martha had just ended her engagement to Tom, she had admit to Jack she had rushed into their relationship in hopes to forget that year and to move on from the Doctor.

 

A shiver coursed through Ianto’s body, he loved it when Jack got all growly and protective, a reaction that did not escape his lover sharp gaze. A predatory smile curled at Jack’s lips as he hungrily dragged his eyes over Ianto’s body. “What do you say you help me relax, until it’s time for Martha to leave her room?” Jack purred out as he drifted one hand down to cup that arse that drove him insane.

 

Smiling Ianto curled his hands into Jack’s braces and pressed his body flush against Jack’s and kissed his lover slowly and tenderly. “I think I can help you with that, sir.”

 

Nuzzling Ianto’s neck Jack breathed in his lover’s scent deeply. “I shouldn’t worry about Martha she’s been through worse and besides with a dashing hero on the case what could go wrong?” Jack asked smiling at Ianto.

 

*****

 

‘So this is what could go wrong.’ 

 

Numb, Jack could only stare at the lifeless body of Ianto and he was sure his soul died with him. He vaguely heard Gwen checking on Aaron Copley all that matter was Ianto.

 

Reaching Ianto’s side, Jack fell to his knees and pulled Ianto into his arms and clutched Ianto’s body and pressed his lips against Ianto’s, pouring his life-force into Ianto. “Come back to me Ianto, the TARDIS promised we would have forever.” Jack pleaded against Ianto’s lifeless lips.

 

A sob escaped Tosh’s throat as she turned and buried her head in Owen’s shoulder. Copying the action Martha clung to Owen and felt him cling back.

 

“That stupid bloody fool, why did he jump in front of me?” Closing his eyes Owen could still see it all happen on minute he had Aaron Copley’s gun pointed at him the next moment Ianto was falling back into him and Jack’s anguish cry as he shot Copley.

 

Tears weld up in Gwen’s eyes as she watched Jack clutch Ianto. She may have been jealous that Ianto had Jack but she didn’t want him dead. Moving away from Copley’s body, Jack hadn’t held back and hit a fatal headshot, she slowly approached Jack. “Jack, I’m sorry sweetheart but Ianto’s gone. We need to get moving.” She placed a gentle hand on Jack’s shoulder and couldn’t hide the hurt when he shrugged her arm off. 

 

“We’re not going anywhere until Ianto wakes up.” Jack snapped out, as he stroked Ianto’s face.

 

Looking over her shoulder Gwen saw that none of the others were in any position to make Jack see sense. ‘Looks like it’s up to me,’ sighing Gwen bent down next to Jack. “Ianto’s gone; he’s not going to wake up. This isn’t healthy.” She wondered if they were going to have to knock him out.

 

“Ianto’s not dead! I shared my vortex with him! Ianto is coming back and when he does I’m locking us away in his flat for the next forty-eight hours.” Just as Jack finished making his declaration a gasp filled the air.

 

Jack tightened his grip on Ianto as the Welshman came gasping back to life and Jack wished that Ianto’s return wouldn’t be as painful as his own. The tears that he fought to keep from falling finally fell as it sunk in Ianto really was Immortal, like him. “Welcome back, Ianto Jones. But don’t you ever do that to me again.” Jack growled out his warning before swooping in for a kiss.

 

“Oi! Give the man so room to breath.” Owen’s voice ruined the moment but Tosh and Martha could see the relief in his eyes, a relief they all felt, they hadn’t lost one of their own today.

 

Pulling away from Jack, Ianto took a quick look at the others and saw the tears, fears and sadness. “Well this wasn’t how we planned on telling you all, sorry about that.” Ianto hadn’t wanted the others to find out like this; in fact he and Jack had planned to tell them after this mission.

 

“Yeah? Well for that stunt you’re going to have a nice long physical when we get back to the Hub and then you are going to treat us to your best coffee as a reward for putting us through all that.” Ianto knew that was Owen’s way of saying he was glad he was still alive.

 

Jack grinned down at Ianto. “And after that you and I will send the next forty-eight hours at your flat where I plan on giving you my own full body exam.” Jack’s grin only grew brighter as Ianto blushed and Owen moaned about ‘Horny Captains unable to keep out of the Tea-Boy’s pants.’

 

Silent Gwen watched as Tosh and then Martha threw their arms around Ianto in tight hugs and as Owen gave Ianto his own hug, she couldn’t move. Try as she might Gwen could not deny one undeniable fact: Jack had made Ianto immortal; they were going to have forever, she had truly lost her chance at Jack. ‘At least I still have Rhys,’ but somehow that didn’t seem enough anymore.

 

The End


End file.
